L'Orbe perdu
by AntaresTheTurtwig
Summary: Dans un monde qui n'a plus rien avoir avec celui que nous avons connus, Barren part en quête d'un objet qui pourrait bien changer la donne dans une civilisation à la dérive... Mais la route s'annonce bien périlleuse.
1. la tour perdue

CHAPITRE 1

Le soleil frappait fort sur les ruines de ce qui devait avoir été autrefois une citée florissante, mais Barren restait aussi stoïque qu'a son habitude.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était acclimaté de la rudesse des éléments et qu'il ne les craignait plus.

Le jeune homme consulta sa carte déchirée par lambeaux en grattant nonchalamment ses cours cheveux bruns. Il ne savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de son but à présent.

Il épongea les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur sa tampe et rangea sa carte dans sa sacoche, avant de se remettre en marche.

Errant entre les décombres des bâtiments érodés par les années, Barren marcha jusqu'au cœur de la ville, sans montrer signe de fatigue malgré les kilomètres et le soleil de plomb.

Après plusieurs heures de crapahutage dans les ruines, il s'arrêta enfin au pied d'un des rares bâtiments qui tenait encore plus ou moins debout de la ville.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa carte pour confirmer sa position, il se décida enfin à engloutir quelques gorgées d'eau de sa gourde, avant de se préparer pour l'ascension de l'immeuble.

Le bâtiment en question était une tour qui avait du être imposante et grandiose dans le passé mais qui avait perdu de sa superbe avec le temps. Peut être le siège d'une grande firme, mais peu importait, Barren ne se souciait guère des détails.

Le jeune homme se fraya un passage dans les blocs de bétons qui bloquaient l'accès à la tour, les déplaçant à la force de ses bras pour déblayer le passage sans rechigner.

Une fois la tâche achevée, il pénétra dans le bâtiment sans prendre le temps de se reposer.

L'intérieure de la tour semblait plus vide qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, très probablement avait-elle été cible de pillages répétés.

Heureusement, l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs était encore plus ou moins arpentable.

Barren débuta son ascension en faisant gare aux trous dans les escaliers pour ne pas être entrainé dans une douloureuse chute.

Malgré les années, la tour restait encore solidement ancrée et comptait de nombreux étages, mais malgré l'ascension ardue, Barren parvint sans peine à monter étages après étages.

Même si les premiers étages étaient dépouillés de tout meubles, il remarqua cependant que quelque chose clochait en parcourant les étages supérieurs…

Les étages semblaient plus propres et meublés, malgré des restes de nourritures qui jonchaient le sol…

Les signes étaient clairs et Barren resta sur ses gardes en gravissant les derniers étages qui le séparaient du sommet et de ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Déterminé, il évita les débris sur son chemin qui le séparait de l'escalier menant au dernier étage.

Il grimpa silencieusement les marches sans les faires grincer. Barren savait se montrer très discret quand il le voulait…

Bientôt, il fut arrivé au sommet de la tour, où l'attendait docilement l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. Mais visiblement ce n'étais pas la seule chose qui l'y attendait…

Il dénombra en un coup d'œil un, deux, trois… une dizaine d'individus festoyant de viandes et de vin autour d'une table en bois…

Contrairement aux apparences, la tour était encore occupée… et visiblement servait de quartier général à des brigands et pillards.

Mis à part les Seigneurs, ils étaient les rares à pouvoir encore se procurer de la viande fraiche. Cela allait compliquer sa tâche. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir…

Bien qu'il eu pu observer à sa guise la bande de malfrat attablé pendant encore longtemps depuis là où il s'était placé, il décida délibérément de dévoiler sa présence en se plaçant lentement au centre de la pièce.

Une manœuvre qui ne manqua pas d'attirer leur attention et de les sidérer par la même occasion…

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là! gueula un des pillards, un homme au visage tailladé qui n'avais visiblement pas vu un rasoir depuis de nombreuses années et qui s'approcha vers lui pour tenter de l'empoigner.

Barren intercepta sa main au vol et, d'un coup sec, la tordit violemment, provoquant un cri de douleur à son interlocuteur.

Aussitôt, le reste de la bande se releva de leurs chaises, stupéfaite… Malgré la douleur qui tordait son bras, le visage distordu de colère, le bandit enragé par cet affront tenta à nouveau de l'atteindre d'un coup de son bras encore valide, mais une fois encore Barren le vit venir et, le repoussa d'un coup de pied puissant qui le fit reculer jusqu'à la table en bois.

Rouge de fureur, dès qu'il fut plus ou moins remis du choc causé par sa chute, il porta la main à sa poche et en sorti une sphère de métal, rare vestige de technologie encore trouvable à notre ère.

Enfin, nous y voilà. Barren ne put laisser échapper un léger rictus devant la tournure des événements.

Le Balafré envoya la sphère dans les aires, qui laissa sa place dans un flash lumineux à une imposante créature… Enfin, il avait envoyé ce qu'on appelait Pokémon au combat!

Reconnaissable entre mille par son pelage jaune éclatant, Barren reconnu immédiatement un Elektek, un Pokémon pourtant rare dans la région, ce qui lui fit porter à penser que cette bande n'en était surement pas originaire.

A son tour, Barren sorti de son sac une sphère métallique presque identique et l'envoya à son tour dans les airs, révélant à son tour son propre Pokémon…

En un instant, ce dernier, se fondit dans l'obscurité des lieux, sans que son opposant ne puisse le distinguer correctement, et lui assena un coup fulgurant au visage, le sonnant pendant quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps le temps de lui assener un second coup, plus puissant, qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres dans les airs, pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin, manquant de briser un des vitres du bâtiment devant le regard abasourdi des occupants des lieux.

Parfois, Barren savait faire abstraction de la subtilité quand la situation le demandait…

Enfin, les pillards purent constater l'ombre furtive qui s'était déchainée sous leurs yeux quelques instants auparavant. Un Pokémon fin, rouge et noir, au regard aussi froid que du métal dont il était composé… Il s'agissait d'un Scalproie!

Le reste des individus, déstabilisés, portèrent à leurs tour leurs mains à leurs sphères pour envoyer à leur tour leurs Pokémon au combat…

L'individu au grand manteau noir et à la pilosité faciale exacerbée qui semblait être leur chef pris la parole

-Ecoute, petit tu m'as l'air doué, mais tu pense vraiment pouvoir l'emporter contre 10 d'entre nous? Et puis même, pourquoi venir chercher les problèmes ici? T'es quoi, un justicier?

Barren ne pris pas la peine de leur répondre et se contenta d'un geste, adressé à son Scalproie.

Alors que ses adversaires s'avancèrent pour l'encercler, ce dernier se plaça délibérément au centre comme en signe de défi.

Puis, après avoir jaugé du regard ses opposants, le Scalproie s'élança vers l'un d'entre eux, un Malamar, et, avec une vitesse étonnante pour son corps de métal, esquiva un coup que ce dernier lui destinait, et l'envoya bouler en direction de ses alliés, puis profitant du désordre provoqué, se jeta dans la mêlée et neutralisa un à un ses adversaires avec une précision effrayante… Un véritable bourreau qui exécutait ses cibles avant même qu'elles n'aient pu comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un adversaire encore en mesure de se battre. Un imposant Pandarbare qui avait encaissé sans broncher chacun des coups que lui avait été infligé Scalproie et qui semblait obéir directement aux ordres de l'homme au manteau noir.

Son type combat en faisait un adversaire redoutable pour un Pokémon comme Scalproie et, maintenant que ses alliés avaient été mis hors de combat, il pouvait à présent déchainer sa puissance sans craindre de les amocher.

De plus, il était plutôt vif malgré son grand gabarit, et le Scalproie du battre en retraite sous les assauts furieux du Pandarbare pour éviter un coup qui lui serait fatal.

Dans cette situation, il était dans l'intérêt de Barren et de Scalproie de ne pas laisser le combat s'éterniser. Il fallait tout miser sur une attaque pour en finir, ce que le jeune homme saisit immédiatement. D'un regard avec son Pokémon, il se mirent d'accord.

Alors que le Pandarbare chargeait à nouveau, au lieu de miser une nouvelle esquive, s'élança de même droit vers lui, prêt au choc. Mais au dernier moment, il pivota sur le côté, évitant de justesse le poing fulgurant qui lui était destiné et percuta son adversaire d'un coup de boule surpuissant qui le repoussa à plusieurs mètres et l'envoya rejoindre le Elektek précédemment éjecté.

La plupart des pillards, ayant senti le vent tourner, avaient profités de la cohue pour prendre la tangente et Barren les avaient laissés filés, mais il n'allait pas laisser leur chef s'en tirer à aussi bon compte.

Le Scalproie s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant….

L'homme, malgré la scène stupéfiante auquel il avait assisté, n'avait pas perdu contenance et gardait son air fier et goguenard au visage.

-Avoue gamin, t'es pas venu simplement pour nous botter le cul hein. Personne savait qu'on était planqué là… T'es venu pour l'orbe avoue! T'arrive trop tard mon vieux! Il l'a déjà récupéré…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car Barren, qui avait enfin perdu son sang-froid, l'assomma d'une droite terrible dans la tempe.


	2. La Forêt mystérieuse

Chapitre 2

La faim tiraillait Nea, mais elle se gardait bien de se plaindre à sa mère. Depuis que son père et les autres chasseurs du village avaient disparus lors d'une chasse, quelques semaines auparavant, le village manquait cruellement de nourritures et tout le monde souffrait de la famine qui s'était abattu sur le village, sa mère la première.

Elle avait maintes fois sacrifiée sa portion de nourriture pour que ses filles puissent se remplirent un minimum le ventre.

Nea avait toujours eu une constitution fragile et tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle mais voir sa mère se priver l'avait rendu mal à l'aise…

Dehors, le gibier s'était rarifié ces dernières années, et il ne restait plus personne encore accompagné d'un Pokémon osant encore franchir la frontière du village.

Les rares qui s'étaient vu confier un Pokémon avaient tous disparus à la chasse, son père y compris mais également son frère, qui malgré son jeune âge, avait également insisté pour les accompagner…

Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne pensât à eux, et tout le monde au village se faisaient un sang d'encre pour les disparus…

Cependant, en leur absence, il fallait d'autant plus s'activer pour permettre au village de survivre.

Même si elle approchait de ses 17 ans, sa mère refusait à ce qu'elle s'attelle à des taches hors du village ou trop ardues, si bien qu'elle se voyait cantonnée à des tâches frustrantes en cuisine, bien qu'on la dise douée pour ça…

Ce matin-là pourtant, excédée par l'interdiction de sortir du village, elle avait décidé de s'éclipser, profitant de l'obscurité pour se jouer de la vigilance du gardien du village et pour se faufiler hors des murs qui protégeait les villageois des pillards et des Pokémon sauvages agressifs.

Tea était assez fine et s'échapper de son village fut un jeu d'enfant, et elle parvint rapidement à passer le portail sans que le gardien ne puisse la remarquer. Ce dernier, un jeune homme plutôt bouffi au regard fatigué borné de cernes, avait veillé toute la nuit à l'affut de menaces, et semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Aussitôt en dehors des murs, elle retira son long châle noir qui dissimulait ses longs cheveux roux et prit quelques secondes pour respirer.

Même si elle avait pris la précaution de se munir de vêtements chauds et d'un épais manteau en poile de Grahienna qui appartenait à son père, elle sentait le vent froid de l'aurore mordre sa chaire et elle ne put s'empêcher de grelotter.

L'hiver était déjà passé, mais les températures restaient encore anormalement froides pour la saison et ce phénomène inquiétait la mère de Néa et les autres habitants du village qui avaient plus que jamais besoin de réaliser une bonne récolte.

Cependant ses frissons n'étaient pas dû qu'au froid mordant des environs du village. Néa avait rarement eu l'occasion de sortir du village, encore moins seule, et l'excitation la saisit soudainement.

Elle avait toujours voulu s'échapper de cet enclos qu'incarnait son village, et elle s'était enfin décidée à s'aventurer hors de village, juste pour quelques heures. Elle avait laissé un mot à sa mère pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, sans entrer trop dans les détails sur son excursion clandestine…

En dehors de la ville s'étendait des champs de cultures, où seuls de rares légumes avaient réussi à émerger de la terre.

Les champs ne s'étendaient pas bien loin dans les environs, car les paysans ne s'aventuraient pas au-delà d'une certaine limite, pour pouvoir se réfugier rapidement en cas d'attaques de Pokémon sauvages dangereux.

En parlant de Pokémon sauvages dangereux, Néa devait se montrer prudente en dehors des murs, où elle était à leur merci, d'autant plus qu'elle ne possédait pas de Pokémon pour se défendre.

Alors que les plaines étaient encore plongées dans l'obscurité, elle avança a pas de loups vers le nord de la ville. Son frère lui avait parlé d'une forêt époustouflante qu'il avait traversée lors d'une patrouille, et, même si elle ne lui en avait pas parlée sur le moment, elle avait alors commencé à fomenter son escapade dès le soir même.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle devait crapahuter dans les plaines, mais elle était déterminée à voir de ses propres yeux la forêt qui avait marqué son frère.

Néa manquait terriblement d'endurance et sa longue randonnée dans le froid se révéla terriblement ardue pour la jeune fille, mais sa détermination la poussait à avancer en dépit des éléments.

Au bout de longues heures, elle arriva enfin en vue des arbres de la forêt, alors que le soleil s'était déjà élevé profondément dans le ciel.

Un large sourire fendit son visage et un élan de motivation la parcouru, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à réchauffer ses membres gelés.

Prise d'une vigueur nouvelle, elle s'élança vers la forêt en oubliant ses membres engourdis. Bientôt, elle arriva à l'orée du bois, et pris quelques secondes pour souffler et contempler le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru.

Les maigres champs avaient rapidement cédé leur place à des vastes plaines, qui avaient perdus de leurs couleurs verdoyantes avec les températures glaciales qui se profilaient.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle eu pu allez aussi loin dans son périple, mais elle l'avait fait et enfin arrivée au bois.

Avec une hâte non dissimulée, elle pénétra joyeusement entre les arbres. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une forêt, et cette immensité d'arbres qui se dressait devant elle lui coupa le souffle… Elle comprenait ce qui avait autant chamboulé son frère lorsqu'il avait découvert cet endroit, et elle le contemplait désormais de ses propres yeux… Elle ne pouvait regretter la route ardue qu'elle avait dû faire pour ce spectacle…

Elle aurait sautillé entre les arbres si elle en avait encore la force… Mais mieux valait économiser son énergie en prévision du voyage retour vers le village…

Néa continua à s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible dans la forêt, passionnée par ce paradis vert qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Elle semblait avoir complétement avoir oublié le froid et la fin, omnibulée par cette ce nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à elle…

Mais elle n'avait pas encore tout vu… Son frère lui avait également parlé d'un endroit, au cœur même de la forêt…

Ses pas la menèrent au plus profond des bois, là où la lumière commençait à se faire rare, les rayons du soleil ne pouvant franchir les épais branchages des arbres titanesques qui y prenaient pied.

Malgré tout, dans l'obscurité, une étrange lueur se dégageait, éclairant le bois d'une douce et apaisante lumière blanche qui attirait mystérieusement Néa…

Elle suivi pendant de longues minutes la lueur blanche, dans les ténèbres de la forêt, qui semblait de plus en plus dense, avant de découvrir un soudaine ouverture…

La lumière s'était faite de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, et elle était à présent presque éblouissante…

C'est avec excitation qu'elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle été venu chercher: une plaine au milieu de la forêt, dans lequel un lac étincelant au bleu pur s'étendait paisiblement.

Néa avait déjà vu des cours d'eau, une rivière passait tout près de son village et l'alimentait en eau potable, mais celui faisait pale figure comparé à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le lac brillait d'un bleu clair et pur, dont les flots calmes apaisèrent et charmèrent la jeune fille qui s'approcha de l'eau.

Elle sursauta en apercevant son reflet à la surface du lac, manquant de tomber à la renversé et de glisser dans l'eau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son propre visage en admirant le lac… Une fois remise, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la surface de l'eau, et cette fois ci, son reflet captiva son regard.

Il n'y avait que peu de miroirs au village et elle n'avait que peu l'occasion de s'observer elle même.

Elle passa de longues secondes à détailler ses yeux verts qui avaient pris une couleur fascinante avec la teinte bleue du lac, ses longs cheveux d'un roux ardant que le reflet n'avait su atténuer, et chacun des plis de son visage.

Mais quelque chose d'étrange réussi à détourner son regard de sa contemplation… quelque chose semblait briller au fond de l'eau et même si le lac était parfaitement limpide, elle ne parvenait à distinguer ce dont il s'agissait…

Elle plongea sa main dans le lac, avant de la retirer aussitôt après, déstabilisée par le contact avec l'eau…

Le lac était complètement glacial !

Après un temps de réflexion, la curiosité l'emporta, et elle replongea très rapidement sa main dans le lac d'un coup net, happant au passage l'étrange objet brillant.

Sa main fut engourdie pendant quelques semaines et elle lutta plusieurs secondes pour réussir à la desserrer.

Nea contempla sa trouvaille: une petite sphère parfaitement ronde d'une fascinante couleur bleue azuré… elle avait dégottée une magnifique perle !


End file.
